Piel de Ángel
by LowlyMARIANA
Summary: SongFic. Harry y Hermione son novios en secreto porque teme que Voldemort le haga daño... PostHogwarts. Espero que les guste :P.


Hola!. Aquí les traigo otro SongFic (el segundo que escribo), espero que les guste.

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y si hago esto es por diversión. La canción tampoco me pertence, es de Camilo Sesto, alguien que ya no está muy de moda, pero cuando escuché la canción me gustó para hacer este FanFic :)

.Dedicación: se lo dedico a cierta persona que no puedo decir su nombre… (jejeje : $).

**Piel de Ángel**

-Vaya, no puede ser que recién van a ser las 5 p.m. – suspiro mirando mi reloj – sólo una hora más para poder estar contigo, sin temor a que la gente nos vea, porque nos vemos a escondidas – pienso mirándote ver tu reloj, estás sentada en tu escritorio, que está frente al mío; seguro que pensando lo mismo que yo.

**Hoy, como mañana, como siempre**

**Y de Enero a Diciembre,**

**Una cama blanca como la nieve**

**Será nuestro refugio de seis a nueve.**

… **De seis a nueve.**

-Por fin son las 6 p.m., hora de salir del trabajo, de encontrarme contigo, el amor de mi vida. Cojo mi maletín, me despido de ti con un simple beso en la mejilla, como si continuáramos siendo sólo mejores amigos, Qué tentación de besar tus labios!, pero me tranquilizo al pensar que en menos de 5 minutos podré tenerlos; me concentro para aparecerme en el departamento que compré antes de que saliéramos del colegio, sólo para nosotros dos y nadie más que nosotros sabe de su existencia, ni siquiera nuestro mejor amigo, Ron. Llego, dejo mi maletín en un mueble de la sala, me dirijo a nuestra habitación y me siento en la cama a esperarte.

Llegas y ambos corremos para fundirnos en un abrazo, en el que demostramos un poco del amor que nos tenemos.

-No sabes cuánto me cuesta no poder esto delante de todos – me dices.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ya hemos hablado de eso. Yo también muero por hacerlo porque Te Amo, Hermy! – te digo sin dejar de abrazarte.

-Yo también Te Amo, Harry! – me respondes.

-Por favor, no me castigues más – te digo y me miras extrañada – sí déjame hacer esto… - contesto a tu pregunta silenciosa, en seguida comienzo a besarte y tú me correspondes como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. No, no es que halla besado a muchas chicas, sino que eres única, inigualable e incomparable, lo mejor de todo es que eres mía, en secreto, pero solamente mía, no es que sea machista sino que si hay algo de lo que estoy orgullos en mi vida, eso es estar con Hermione.

Profundizamos el beso. Mientras cae la noche, caemos lenta y cuidadosamente en la cama, en donde expresamos nuestro amor al máximo, haciéndonos uno.

**Tiempo de Amor**

**Amor a oscuras**

**Que tan sólo un cigarrillo**

**De vez en cuando alumbra**

**Éste amor que vive en penumbr.**

… **Que vive en penumbras.**

-El tiempo vuela cuando te la pasas bien – pienso al ver que son las 8.30 pm, te observo dormir (eres tan bella, tan buena, tan dulce, …) en mis brazos y con un tierno beso en la nariz te despierto, pues ya debemos irnos, cada uno a su casa – Llegó la hora, mi amor – te digo tristemente y me das un dulce beso en los labios antes de que comencemos a vestirnos – No sabes cuánto quisiera que nos quedemos aquí por siempre, que nunca nos separemos.

-Yo también lo anhelo, Harry – me respondes.

-Me odio por tener que hacernos pasar por esto, más que nada por hacerte pasar esto. Ya sé que decidimos que nos veríamos a escondidas hasta que todo acabe, pero ese día no llega y no me parece justo, yo lo único que quiero es que seas completamente feliz.

-Y qué te hace pensar que no lo soy?, Harry, si no nos viéramos, aunque sea así, ya estaría muerta, por eso acepté porque Te Amo.

-Yo también Te Amo y quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, decirle a todo el mundo que somos novios y que nos casaremos, pero tengo miedo. Miedo a que Voldemort te haga daño, porque sabría que si algo te pasara, yo me moriría, por eso te lo pedí y no accedí a tu proposición porque no quiero que te pase nada, jamás me perdonaría eso, a pesar de que me hallas propuesto que si te hacía algo por m, no te importaría, que estás dispuesta a dar la vida por mi. No veo las horas en que la dichosa batalla llegue, para que todo acabe y nosotros podamos estar juntos delante de todos, formar nuestra familia. No entiendo porqué la posterga tanto si podría aparecerse en cualquier momento y lugar para poder luchar y acabar con su vida.

-Sí, fuiste bastante terco, si acepté fue porque me di cuenta de que no cambiarías de opinión y si era la única manera de estar contigo, no tenía otra salida – me dices sonriendo y abrazándome – Te Amo!. Nos vemos mañana.

-Yo también Te Amo – te digo antes de darte un beso de despedida – Nos vemos mañana.

**A escondidas tengo que amarte.**

**A escondidas como un cobarde.**

**A escondidas cada tarde.**

**Mi alma vibra, mi cuerpo arde.**

**A escondidas cada tarde.**

**Te siento Piel de Ángel.**

-No te parece raro que Harry y Hermione no hallan tenido novios desde antes de salir del colegio?. Lo digo porque nunca los visto con nadie. – escucho, de casualidad, decir a Parvati.

-Tienes razón y de eso ya son años!, para mi que algo se traen… - continuo escuchando y me parece que nos descubrieron – aunque se les ve como siempre, es decir como mejores amigos – es lo último que escuché decir a Lavender pues había terminado la conversación y no era porque se hallan dado cuenta de que las había escuchado; trabajamos con ellas en el Ministerio. Eso demuestra que hemos sabido disimularlo, aunque hacer eso duela y mucho.

**Somos conversación predilecta**

**De gente que se cree perfecta**

**Somos de esos amores**

**Prohibidos a menores**

… **Por ser como son.**

Finalmente y después de tanta espera, la batalla se está dando. El momento de acabar con su vida ha llegado, titubeo al darme cuenta de que si lo mato, sería un asesino, pero por Hermione soy capaz de cualquier cosa, así que cumplo con la profecía ("Uno debe morir a manos del otro"). Me siento mal al comprobar que realmente acabé con su vida, pero al verte correr hacia mi me reconforta. Nos abrazamos con fuerza.

-No más amarnos a escondidas? – me preguntas aun estando abrazados.

-No más amarnos a escondidas – te respondo mirándote a los ojos e inmediatamente te beso acariciando tu cintura con una mano y con la otra, tu mejilla. Todos nos están mirando, pero ya no importa – TE AMO, HERMIONE! – grito a los cuatro vientos como quería hacer desde hacía mucho y sonrío.

-YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, HARRY! – gritas y también sonríes como lo haces sólo para mi. Si hace un momento nos miraban asombrados, ahora nos miran como si estuviéramos locos y quizás tengan razón porque estamos locos, pero locos de amor.

**Fin.**

Espero que les halla gustado. Por favor, déjenme un Review!.

Muchas gracias a: UsagiPotter, Nimet Lockhart, carol, ariana sakura, Flor y JossieEvans por sus valiosos Review's. Escribiré un Epílogo en "No Me Dejes", ya casi tengo la idea, pero lo publicaré cuando termine mis exámenes finales, es decir, el 12 de Diciembre, pido disculpas por la demora…

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

**Claudia.**


End file.
